


Lost Dog

by CorellianKenway



Series: Assassin's Creed One Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Short One Shot, basically just cute animals, it's also a dog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianKenway/pseuds/CorellianKenway
Summary: You’re currently taking a walk in the park.  You and Edward stayed up until the wee hours of dawn playing video games last night (morning?... thankfully you guys didn’t get a noise complaint!).  During your afternoon stroll, you encounter a small creature in the bushes.  [DN stands for “dog’s name,” and YDN stands for “your dog’s name” (original, I know…)]





	Lost Dog

“Maybe staying up so late gaming with Edward wasn’t such a good idea…” you said while rubbing your temples. You remembered that you guys at first had a Mario Kart tournament at around 8:00. Later, you guys began to play more _competitive_ games, which included Overwatch and Quake… and a broken monitor. You chuckled a little, recalling when you won four 1v1s against your boyfriend. 

Speaking of your boyfriend, he was busy sleeping his ass off in your guys’ shared house down the street. Yesterday was a Friday, so the both of you don’t have work today. You left Edward a note before you went on your walk. _He should be awake in about an hour,_ you said to yourself. 

Today was indeed the perfect day for a quick stroll in the park. The blue sky was pure and cloudless, the neighborhood children were playing, and there was a soft and cool breeze. You usually walked to the park to clear out stress from work or from Edward, because sometimes, he got too out of hand. 

Emptying your mind, you continued down the exact same concrete path you always take when you walk in the park. As you were walking, you heard the bushes to your right rustle a little bit. You kept walking. There were usually small critters like squirrels and raccoons scurrying about, thus you paid no mind. You continued your trek down the path. 

About three minutes later, there was rustling again. Now you froze. You grew suspicious because usually, the creature would have left the first time. Because of your curious self, you picked up a nearby stick from the ground and poked the bushes. All of a sudden, you felt your stick poke something squishy and a yelp escaped from the shrubs. You gasped and dropped the stick. You then pushed aside the bushes and saw something that melted your (usually cold) heart: a small white and cream colored puppy. It seemed to be about four months old and had very curly fur; it was most likely a Maltipoo or a Maltese. A puppy was the last thing you’d expect to find on your walk to the park. 

You carefully held out your hand for the small dog to sniff. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” you cooed softly. When the puppy smelled your hand, you gently scooted closer as to not provoke it. With patience (which you usually didn’t have), you waited for a while until you scooped the little being into your arms. To your surprise, the puppy let you hold it. 

You spoke to it, even though you knew it couldn’t understand English, “Now what’s your name, little buddy?” You checked to see if the puppy had a collar and tag. You found the tag and saw that her name was DN. There was also a phone number on it. You assumed that this clueless little thing ran away from her home. 

“Well, DN, looks like I’m going to have to take you home to clean you up! I’m pretty sure Edward will be in for a big surprise! I’ll call your owner once I’m finished making you squeaky clean,” you said in a cutesy tone while tapping her nose. In response, she licked your fingers, smiled, and wagged her little tail. 

The walk home was much more entertaining with DN. She barked at almost everything. The swaying trees, the kids, and even the leaves on the ground were all victims to DN’s woofs. When you arrived at your home, you fished the keys out of your pocket and opened the door. Kicking off your boots, you head upstairs to check if Edward had awoken yet. No surprise… you boyfriend was sleeping on his stomach and snoring so loudly that the whole neighborhood would notice. You tried to stifle a laugh until a brilliant idea came to mind. 

You looked at DN who was panting in your arms. 

“Don’t let me down, girl,” you said, and placed DN on the bed. DN happily explored the sheets and pillows, shaking her butt and tail while doing so. Then she stumbled upon the prized treasure: Edward. She was smiling and licked his nose. Then she licked his cheeks, lips, and eyes. You wanted so badly to laugh, but kept quiet. 

Edward shifted in his bed and groaned, “Babe, ya up this early?” 

When he opened his eyes, he was met with a small dog smiling back at him. Edward jolted back in surprise and fell off of the bed. You began to howl with laughter as he tried to get up. 

“Um, luv, why is there a _puppy_ on our bed?” Edward asked you while rubbing his ass. 

You laughed before answering him, “I found this little thing all by herself in the bushes while I was on a walk. Her name is DN. I was thinking about cleaning her up and then calling her owner.” 

Edward picked up DN and scratched the top of her head. He sniffed her and said, “Dear Lord, she smells like garbage! Let’s get her cleaned up before I die of the stench.” 

“You won’t die, Edward, man up,” you told your overly dramatic boyfriend, “Let’s bathe her downstairs.” 

  


An hour and a messed up bathroom later, DN was fluffy, clean, and smelled like strawberries. The same couldn’t be said about you and Edward, though. The two of you were soaked to the bone. DN was smiling and shook her still slightly wet floor, almost as if mocking you and your boyfriend. Nevertheless, you picked her up and gave her a kiss on the nose. 

“Now that you’re perfect, you’re going to go home,” you told her. While Edward was drying her, you called DN’s owners. They said that they were going to pick her up in ten minutes. 

Ten minutes later, you heard three knocks on your door. You opened the door and were greeted by a husband and wife that looked to be about in their 30s. 

“Hi, is DN here?” the lady asked in a worried tone. 

You reassured her, “Oh there is no need to worry, she’s here watching TV with my boyfriend. I’ll bring her out to you.” 

The couple looked relieved. You rushed upstairs to your’s and Edward’s bedroom where you spotted the two of them watching Black Sails. 

“Edward, DN’s owners are here to pick her up,” you told him. 

“Aye,” he said while looking down at DN, “Looks like you’re goin’ home, lass.” 

After you returned DN, you looked over to your boyfriend. 

“I miss her already,” you chuckled and hugged Edward. 

Edward kissed the top of your head, “Eh, cheer up, lass, it’s okay. Tell you what, how ‘bout we adopt one of our own, yea?” 

“Are you for real, Edward?” you asked him unbelievingly. 

“I don’t see why not!” 

  


The following week you, Edward, and YDN were sitting in bed watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more one shots and drabbles! Expect a couple one shots (or drabbles) every now and then after I publish a chapter to Were We Meant to Be?.


End file.
